Night: Book One
by Ninjarulerdbz82
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia moves to the town of Magnolia to live with her father. During her first day at the new school, her eyes meet with blue eyes that belong to a mysterious young man with a dangerous secret. She falls head over heels for him, but knows that a loving him could kill her. "I love him, and I know it's dangerous, but I don't care." AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone. I'm new on here, and I'm very nervous about writing my first Fanfiction. Stupid, I know, but I can't help it. So, for my first Fiction, I wanted to do something with vampires. Yeah, it's going to be like "**_**Twilight**_**" (which is owned by Stephenie Meyer). I promise that it will be different though. So please five it a try!**

**Before you start reading this, let me be clear on two things: One, Wendy and Grandeeny aren't going to be related. You'll know why soon enough. Two, Layla and Jude are divorced, so they are both single.**

**Hiro Mashima Owns Fairy Tail! **

_**Chapter One **_

Lucy couldn't imagine how her life would turn out. Will it be pleasant or horrible? Filled with love or hate? Will she have kids or no kids? She honestly didn't know.

Though, she wouldn't describe her life "perfect" at the moment. Her mother and father, Layla and Jude Heartfilia, got divorced when she was seven years old. Her mother ran away with her, and Lucy has barely seen her dad since. Once every two years, during the summer, is when she sees her father. That's it.

Though, when she turned sixteen the summer going into her junior year of high school, she talked to her mom about going to live with her dad in Magnolia, a small little town west in the country of Fiore. It took until December to convince her, but she finally agreed, and Lucy started packing right away.

Though, she quickly called her dad to tell him what was going on, and to say the least, he was kind of happy about it. Jude also made sure that he got her a car so she can get herself to school. Lucy saw that as a way to bond with her dad, who was practically a stranger to her.

When midterms ended at her old school, Lucy was ready to leave for Magnolia. She excitedly skipped to the airport, and turned around to face her mom, who was looking like she was in despair. She walked over to the parent who she mainly resembled, and hugged her good-bye.

"Mom," Lucy said giving her a small smile. "I'll keep in contact with you. I promise,"

Layla wiped away a stray tear, and kissed her daughter on her forehead. "I hope you will, and I want you to find happiness in Magnolia. Also, give Jude my regards?"

Lucy nodded her head, and kissed her mother's cheek on last time before boarding the plane. She read one of her favorite books on the three hour flight, and when she finished within the first hour, she leaned her head against the chairs head rest.

She couldn't wait to be in the warm weather that happened most of the year, and to finally get to know her father a little bit, who said he was a policemen the last time she talked to him. Though, from what Jude tells her, Magnolia doesn't have that long of a winter season, but when it snows, the sight is breathtaking. All in all, Lucy was excited to arrive at her new home.

The flight ended after she finished watching a movie, and she got her tan purse out of the holder thing from the top, exiting the plane before everyone else. Inside the airport, Lucy waited for her luggage to spin near her. She received it soon after, and walked away from everyone else.

She searched the building, trying to see her father's figure. Her large, deep, brown eyes searched the area, and she flipped her blonde hair out of her face. Lucy ignored the cat calls coming from the teenage boys hanging around the vending machine. Her perfect figure stopped in their tracks when she saw her father sitting on a bench reading a newspaper.

Lucy grinned ear to ear, and ran over to her father, dragging her luggage with her.

"Father!" Lucy called waving one of her hands in the air.

Jude looked up, and a little smile graced his lips. "Lucy…"

The last time he saw her was when she was fifteen, and boy, did she mature beautifully. However, he couldn't say the same thing about himself. He wasn't getting any younger.

Lucy let go of her luggage, and threw her arms around her father's neck. She noticed that it was easier to hug him now, knowing that she grew a few inches over the two years. She felt Jude's arms hesitantly squeeze her back before letting go, and grabbed her things again.

"I'm ready to go when you are," Lucy said looking into her father's black eyes.

He nodded his head, and grabbed her luggage to help her. Lucy adjusted the tan purse on her shoulder as she walked over to her father's black car. Jude and her put her things in the trunk, and she excitedly got into the passenger seat. Jude slowly followed her lead, and got into the driver's seat.

"Welcome to Magnolia, Lucy." Jude said starting the ignition.

**Chapter two will be out soon. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everyone. I'm new on here, and I'm very nervous about writing my first Fanfiction. Stupid, I know, but I can't help it. Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter. I'm sorry that it is over a month late. I've got a lot of stuff going on. **

**Before you start reading this, let me be clear on two things: One, Wendy and Grandeeny aren't going to be related. You'll know why soon enough. **

**Hiro Mashima Owns Fairy Tail! **

_**Chapter Two **_

Lucy watched the bright green tress go by the car window as her father drove them near the entrance of Magnolia. They drove by a cliff with green-blue ocean water splashing against the cliff's edge, making it a breathtaking sight.

Excitement filled the blonde-haired woman's body as she read a sign that read "Magnolia", and smiled. She was so close to starting new.

She watched the little town with many market stores as she went by, and noticed the big High School she will be going to, Fairy High. Her father turned left, and they passed many pastures filled with animals as they exited the town. She noticed a train going by as they drove deep into the forest surrounding the entire town.

Jude and Lucy drove into a neighborhood, and they pulled up at a dark red brick house with old windows with shutters on each side of them. Smoke was blowing from the chimney, and the smell of burning wood filled Lucy's nose. There was a little bit of grass around her house before it went into the forest. There was a white truck just sitting next to her father's car in the driveway, and Lucy smiled.

"Well, this is your new home," Jude said making Lucy snap back into reality.

"It already feels homey," Lucy said getting her luggage from the back of the car. She looked at the white truck, and softly smiled. "Is that my truck?" She asked.

Jude nodded, and patted its hood. "It may be old, but it certainly still runs like it just got out of the shop," He started to walk up with front steps with Lucy not far from him. "Welcome home. I am ordering take out for tonight, alright?"

Lucy nodded, and looked around. The living room was the same as the last time she visited. The coat rack was next to the door and she noticed the police clothing attached to the hooks. The floor was an amber wood, and the old black leather couches rested on the dark red carpet that clashed with the dark amber walls. The black marble coffee table was in the middle between the couch and the burning fireplace. A TV was hanging above the fireplace. There was stairs on the right going up to the hall with the one bathroom, her room, Jude's room, and a coat closet. Lucy noticed the open door leading into the kitchen on her left.

_Nothing has changed. _She thought with a small smile. She grabbed her luggage, and started to climb up the four step stairs. She jogged into her room that was across the hall, and opened up the door. She sniffed in the camping-like smell of her room, and sighed in content.

Her full size bed was on the left from the door in the middle of the room, and her dresser was right under the single window in her room. There was a nightstand right next to her bed with an alarm clock and lamp. The fan was as still as a stone, only the wind could move it an inch or two. Her amber wooden floor was still squeaky, and she knew Jude was trying to fix it when she heard it not squeak as loud as before.

Lucy put her luggage on her bed, and zipped it open, getting ready to unpack. She opened up the dresser, and started to organize everything the way she likes it, and before she knew it, an hour went by. She let out a breath, and put the last set of clothes in the dresser when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," Lucy chimed.

Jude opened up the door, and looked around the room, seeing that she was getting everything ready.

"Food is on the table," He said. "I hope you like take out Chinese…"

Lucy nodded, and closed the dresser drawer. She closed her bedroom door before walking down the hall to go to the kitchen. As she walked through the door, she saw old, light wooden cabinets that lined the wall. The eggshell color refrigerator was in the corner of the small kitchen, and her eyes traveled to the wooden stove near the raised table and chairs. _Nothing really changed. _Lucy thought with a little concern.

She sat down on one of the chairs as Jude put the Chinese food on the table like an all-you-can-eat buffet. Not to mention he put down tea in front of them. She chuckled a little bit, and started to put a moderate amount of food on her plate. She stuck her fork in the lo-main, and twirled it around before sticking the good tasting food in her mouth. She chewed slowly before swallowing it.

Jude cleared his throat, and Lucy looked up at him in surprise. In his hand was a white, already opened envelop. He threw it across the table, landing in front of her plate perfectly. She reached for it, and got the white paper with a bunch of blanks out of it.

"The school already started to send you the fill in papers for approval," Jude said swallowing his food. "You have to go hand it in tomorrow before the day starts. I assume you already know school hours?"

Lucy nodded to everything he said, and looked around the kitchen for a pen. Next thing she knew, Jude threw a pen in the spot the paper landed. She looked at him weirdly.

"A father must always be prepared," Jude said taking a sip of tea.

Lucy barely giggled. "Yeah…"

She didn't want to tell her father that he was mostly a stranger to him. She wouldn't want to ruin his good mood; the two were finally spending some quality time together.

Lucy clicked the pen, and started to put her signature in the spots it said to while eating her meal. After she finished signing the papers, she was finished with her food, and already put the school paper in her backpack.

"Go and get some rest, Lucy," Jude said lightly shoving her outside the kitchen and into the living room. "You're going to need it for tomorrow,"

Lucy nodded while jogging up the stairs, and closed her bedroom door behind her. She walked over to her luggage, and started to get posters out of it. She also got out extra tape she thought she would need, and started to put everything on the walls where she thought they would fit. She nodded in approval, and got the last items out of her luggage: her laptop with its cord and cell phone with its charger.

She plugged it in, and started to charge her phone while the laptop was loading. When the screen lit up to the home screen, Lucy saw the picture of her and Layla at the country's capital, Crocus, with the giant stadium behind them for the Grand Athletic Games. She smiled, and opened up her email. She has none from her mom, but decided to send her one that way she knows she arrived at her destination safely.

_Hey Mom, _

_I have arrived in Magnolia safe and sound. Jude is doing well and we just finished eating dinner. Nothing over at the house has changed, and it still has the old century look to it. I also have my car for my rides for going to school and back. Not to mention I just signed some papers for the school. Please message back when you get this. _

_Love you, _

_Lucky Lucy Heartfilia_

Lucy closed the laptop when she saw that the message sent, and stretched her arms and legs. She placed it on the ground under her bed, and looked at the time.

Five minutes after nine.

Lucy sighed, and got ready for bed, a little nervous and excited to start at the new school tomorrow.

**Chapter three will be up soon. Thank you everyone for the follows, favs, and reviews. Everything is appreciated. Have a good day/night! **


End file.
